


I will be gone in the morning

by elenilote



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is  seventeen, Lightning twenty-four</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be gone in the morning

Lightning lay sprawled across the bed, the sheets damp with the sweat already cooling on her skin. She was exhausted, with more than just the night’s exertions, it had been weeks since she last slept more than couple of bells’ worth. 

Hope sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed the sweaty strands clinging to her face with a gentle hand. She was so beautiful when she slept, all worry and fear gone from her features, he wished she could stay like this forever. 

Sighing, he crawled in bed next to her and drew a blanket over both of them, he would make the most of the little time they had then, she would be gone before he woke.


End file.
